marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Thumel Deliquar
"If you asked me, Thumel's more of a Beast than any of us are. Except that he holds a gun" ~ Vinctus on Thumel '' Appearance Thumel is a member of the fox folk, a member of the beastfolk. As a child, he had a coat of light brown fur, with patches of white on his chest, and his snout. His somewhat pointy ears were upright, trained to pick up the sounds of the forests and his eyes were a keen grey. As he grew up and continued contributing to the group of explorers who eventually formed Luxidi Exploration Expedition, his fur grew shades darker, earning the colour behind his nickname "Gunpowder Fur". He dresses light and heavy at the same time, a simple hunter's vest with baggy shorts and packs filled gunpowder and other forms of ammunition and explosives. He also carries a custom-made Millforth rifle with a built-in scope, and a special add-on barrel to allow rapid fire. Background Thumel was discarded as a child, a rarity among the beast folk. He was found by the Luxidi Exploration Expedition in a forest, living on his beastly instincts alone. Under the tutelage of many in the team, he learnt many skills, including handling firearms and engineering. While most of the Luxidi pride themselves in rationality and research, Thumel had made little contributions, aside from operating machines and small labour. He loves the forests he spent a good part of his life in. As war gripped the land, and the Luxidi Firearm Squadron was formed, Thumel quickly picked up on using the gun Personality Unlike most of the other Intuitive researchers, or misunderstood innovators, Thumel is a cruder and colder person. He is somewhat careful with how he approaches others, and almost always finds the right way to deal with a certain person, although he says it will take long before he resorts to talk like an idiot to communicate with one. He respects those who have earned it, and is indifferent to any other person. However, he is shown to hate being put against odds he deems unfair. Talents "'Gunpowder Fur"' Thumel's dark brown fur was one of the reasons he earned the nickname "Gunpowder Fur". The other reason was that he scored a bullseye on all 10 targets for the entrance test into the Luxidi Firearm Squadron. Whichever the reason, his nickname is well-known to the other factions as well. '''Beastfolk' As he spent the most impactful part of his life in the forests, Thumel's animalistic senses are among the most fine-tuned and keen among the Luxidi. He could recognise the face of a man a mile away, in the rain. His speed is also remarkable, allowing him to reach good positions for utilising his gun in the best way possible. Firearms "Nobody can use my firearms, because I built them just for me." Thumel is well-known among the Luxidi Firearm Squadron for using his own home-made rifle and pistol. He is also capable of making more kinds of rifles. =